Rose to Paw
by Halfpelt
Summary: 12 year old Rose is a Warriors addict. She lives by a lake and a forest, and sees cats, imagining them to be Warriors. But she doesn't know that they are. What will happen when she becomes one of them, the lead cat in a prophecy given to Thunderclan? R&R!


**A/N: I've seen so many stories about humans turning into cats, I thought I'd give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: I know, there are too many of these stories, so that idea is not mine…neither is the concept of Warriors.**

**Rose to Halfpaw: Chapter 1**

Rose Samuels was a somewhat normal 12-year-old girl. She had long, incandescently beautiful hair, the color of a red rose. She had beautiful amber eyes that could almost melt anybody.

She was somewhat of a geek; she loved computers, she got straight A's at her school, and she knew three coding languages on the computer. But she was nice and helpful, so it was easy to overlook these geeky things (a/n: she so y'all know, she's based on me, so I have no problems with geeks...but I'm not that nice, I'm more sarcastic, so it's a bit off. ;D).

But she loved reading more than anything. She read and read, to the point of creepiness. She always had a book on her, and it was almost always a Warriors book. She was incredibly obsessed with that and Harry Potter; but mostly Warriors.

She lived in a cottage at the edge of a forest. Her parents owned a horse stable, and she loved going on walks over to the lake. She even saw cats occasionally, and imagined them being Warriors. Little did she know, she was right.

One spring day, the clouds were non-existent and the sun bright. She decided it would be nice to go to the edge of the lake and take a nap. So she walked past the stables to the lake, looking around.

She reached the edge and lay down. She closed her eyes and opened them, only to find herself in a forest that she had never seen before.

There was a silver-blue cat across the clearing, watching Rose intently. She drew her tongue over paw.

"Hello Rose," the cat meowed calmly, a smile appearing on her face. "I am Froststar, former leader of Thunderclan, and this is Starclan."

Rose shook her head, then raised her hand to pinch herself. She had to be dreaming! But she looked down. She has paws! And red fur! She turned her head to find a tail.

"What's happening, Froststar?" Rose whispered, worried.

"Rose, my friend, you have become a cat," she replied, as if this happened every day. "Your name is still Rose, but if you find Thunderclan, you will most likely gain a warrior name. Be good, and don't get in fights," Bluestar continued, "And listen to Dewstar. (a/n: I like that name, if you hadn't noticed. ;D)"

And Rose awoke. She looked at the lake. Her reflection showed a red cat, half white. Her ears, tail, paws and underbelly were white.

She shook her head, looking around. She saw her clothes on the ground, the Warriors book open to the map. So Rose padded over to it, and examined it carefully. She chose a path to Thunderclan carefully, skirting the Windclan territory. Every so often, the cat paused, scenting the air.

At last, it seemed, she could scent a change in scent. She ventured into the forest, carefully examining the undergrowth. She desperately hoped a patrol would find her.

And it did. Three cats leapt out of the bushes, surrounding Rose. One was a white fully-grown cat, a tom by the scent, another brown and black she-cat and a black apprentice.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" the white tom growled, his green eyes slits.

"I'm Rose," Rose replied, looking around nervously. "I'm a loner and wish to join Thunderclan."

She decided to only tell the leader about her former life. At the mention of Thunderclan, the apprentice and she-cat relaxed, but the tom didn't sheath his claws.

"How old are you?" he demanded, his eyes never leaving her.

"7 moons," Rose blurted out, not knowing. She guessed that she'd be an apprentice, so she decided to stick with that. She glanced around nervously, hoping they'd take her to Dewstar.

"Lighten up, Snowdrift," the she-cat murmured to the white tom. Rose decided she like that name, but the actual tom seemed a bit too tense.

He nodded, and padded out of the clearing, flicking his tail for them to follow. She padded behind him, and the apprentice flanked her on the left, while the she-cat followed them from behind.

"I'm Nightpaw," the apprenticed told Rose brightly. "Why are you a loner so young?" He looked generally curious, his blue eyes full of wisdom beyond his moons.

"My mother left me and my siblings at the age of three moons, and my father never met us," she lied, "My siblings and I parted ways a moon ago, and I just wandered about, until I found here."

He looked sad, but said no more, for they had entered the quarry that was Thunderclan's camp. "Welcome to camp!" he mewed, looking around his home proudly.

**A/N: You guys like? I do. xD**

**I think that Night and Rose might have a love thing, not sure yet, though.**

**Also, I haven't decided a name for her yet, so what do you think it should be? **

**REVIEW AND I GIVE YOU COOKIES:D**


End file.
